


A dash of red

by Shroomishjaz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Violence, Healing, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teaching, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroomishjaz/pseuds/Shroomishjaz
Summary: Follow the life of “shroom” as she goes through many hardships learning that life isn’t fair to just anyone. Along the way she encounters a pink creature who should only live in the nether, with his help she gets stronger.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly following my Oc’s life her challenges etc

Piglin hybrids, are seen as outcast to the clan, weaklings. Often many clans would slaughter them when they're babies, or eat them if they're going through a famine.

My mother was, well to be dull she's a whore. Around 10-20 kids, maybe more, I was born to only see a few who knows how many were slaughtered till I was born. 

The remaining hybrids were kept alive with the simple task of being the runts, last to eat, used for training, and the females well you get the jist our clan wasnt known to take hybrids kindly.

From the day we could hear we were told we were worthless and that it meant nothing if we died, many times threatened with the action of being cooked alive and served as lunch.

Our mother couldn't care less she continued ruling the clan with an iron fist, being the only human gave her power in this domain and she used it to her advantage. We weren't seen as her kids only other members of the clan. If she caught us staring at her yearning for affection we would only be beaten and left to die.

At a young age we are beaten and starved until we submit. The beatings would range from scorching hot lava, to being thrown in a pit of hoglins. Food was scarce in the nether so we often ate the corpses of our fallen clan members, the runts or hybrids getting the last few pieces of meat on their bones.

We are given object to identify ourselves as if our skin and hair weren't enough, the only thing making us seem hybrid being our ears and tusk. 

I was given a mushroom, a gift well as they call it a marker to know where we are at all times. The mushroom shone a bright red compared to my dull brown skin and black hair. I looked at my siblings as they casually ran around swinging sticks the bright blue and red hues of the shrooms making them stand out in the harsh red of the nether.

Our home 

As I got up from the pit I was sleeping in, I took in the landscape surrounding me, the bastion in which my clan resides in, hybrids aren't allowed to sleep in the bastion, surrounding it was the warm depths of lava, my least favorite place though it doesn't hurt me I'd rather not have more burn marks etched into my skin.

As if on queue a horn blared alerting the entire clan to go inside, including the hybrids. Our day was about to begin.

I quickly threw on my cap and ran inside as fast as I could, as to not be thrown around by the full fledged piglins who despised us. We gathered in the main treasure room, I flinched as I saw the boiling lava bubbling and churning. 

My leaders booming voice took me away from my thoughts as his words shook everyone. As expected his mistress, our mother, was expecting more children the clan bursted into joy. Our leader told us how the hunts would be more frequent and the more skilled fighters would have to teach the young hybrids how to hunt in order to satisfy the mistress.

This did not please them they stared at us angrily and flared their nostrils, some gripping their golden weapons. To say I was scared was an understatement I wanted to protest and offer myself as food instead, I didn't want to deal with the warriors, instead of showing those emotions I tried to stand showing no emotion except my shaky hands.

All of a sudden I felt myself get ruffly pulled by my scalp, I tried my best not to let out a screech in protest. One of the warriors had pulled my small body up. "You expect us to train these useless brats" with that said he immediately punched me in my already thin stomach, I allowed myself to whimper this once. Hearing my pain only enticed him to hurt me again, until our leader ushered him to stop and assigned him to train me. He gave me an eerie smirk as he threw me to the side.

I felt my small body get picked up by my eldest brother, he carried me outside the bastion into the make shift town for the outcast. There I was healed the best they could heal me, and left back to my trench.

Everything hurt I walked slowly back to my home as the pain worsened with every step, I could feel my ribs rubbing against my skin and my legs too shaky to carry on forward. I decided enough was enough and fell to the ground as darkness over took me.  
—————————The Next Day—————————  
I was awoken with someone picking me up by the hem of my shirt, "get up kid it's time to train". The older put me down as he walked towards the red forest i shakily followed, this being the first time I ever left the bastions side.

He continued swiftly walked not telling me anything, the older carried a blue mushroom in his pocket, probably for decor?? I was slapped out of my trance as i heard the heavy hooves of a hoglin.

"Now kid, let's see if you survive" the older easily walked past the hoglin, I quickly took note that they hated the blue, I tried to sprint but my wound from earlier limited it as I felt the hoglins tusk propel me forward.

As I landed I took notice of the somewhat deep wound on my side, blood was starting to pool out of it and I had no supplies I felt so weak. I saw the olders hooves as he picked me up easily from the hem of my sweater, "we have a lot of work to do" he said annoyingly.

For weeks on end he trained me to the point of exhaustion, I had to earn the right to sleep and eat but it made me stronger. 

Alas it was finally time for the hybrids to join the hunt, with us being stronger and not as weak, the piglin slowly learned to accept us as members. 

Me and my brothers frequently went with the olders on hunts to gather resources and supplies for the clan, I no longer felt weak. 

I said goodbye to the little girl who would cower at the sight of lava, the one who easily was thrown by a hoglin, I welcomed the new me. The one accepted by the clan the one who could carry her sword with a heavy hand. The one who could easily slay beast. 

As years went on hybrids and piglins lived in harmony due to the dying wishes of my mother who was mortally killed by our leader after he finally found out half of the hybrids weren't his, good thing was we had a lovely feast that night.

I cut my used to be long hair to my shoulders and allowed my bangs to sit freely above my vibrant pink eyes, though not needed anymore I still proudly wore my shroom hat. Smiling lightly I took in my tusk that were slowly growing in.

As many often say peace doesn't last a life time, I knew that all too soon when I saw a bright swirly purple portal beckoning towards me.


	2. Seeping Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal?

Enchanted, enriched the portal looked beautiful. What was it doing here, we aren’t allowed in the overworld. Our kind could never make it out there. I stood there staring aimlessly at the endless haze of purple, if I were to....no it’s not safe but would they even notice if I was gone for just a second. A second wouldn’t hurt anyone. It’s in and out one look is all I need then I’ll be back here safe.

_What are you doing_

_Theyll hate you_

_Step away_

_~~Dont be curious~~ _

I stepped through, the chill air brushing through my short unkept hair. The overworld it’s so green, so cold, it’s nothing compared to the nether. The nether, home. A red abyss that still brought out the bright reds and blues, things that made the nether enchanting.

The smells are weird the grounds weird everything is weird. I take a hesitant step away from the portal, my only way back home. As I walked towards what appeared to be a village in complete and utter agony.

Humans I suppose, those with long noses and emerald eyes. Ran in multiple directions, as a loud bell blasted sounds shaking everything. I stood there completely etched into the scene. Fire, agony, blood.

It made me smile....weaklings not being able to handle themselves. “WEAKLINGS, COMPLETE AND UTTER NOOBS.” I screamed in the nether tone. 

No one even looked at me they were all to panicked by the gray creatures attacking them. The gray creatures, were complete artist. They took all the villagers in the middle of the town, stripping them of their clothes. The grey ones cackled heartedly as their eyes filled with blood lust. 

I watched as they slowly ate the villagers, gouging their emerald eyes, ripping off their noses as if it was paper, their screams filled my ears. Blood reaching full of lost hope and panic. They cut and clawed at their naked bodies leaving only the streaks of blood and left over guts.

Is human meat good?  
I want to try it

Before I could even take a step forward a large hoglin like creature scarfed down the last few bits, no this was no hoglin it had horns and the face of a villager this thing was a disaster. 

Taking a step away from where I was hiding, I went to go back to the portal this overworld stuff is too much, like a soap opera. As soon as I stepped back I was grabbed by a villager.

Long nose pulsing and heavy breathing they dragged me inside what I think was their house. The villager looked at me with a rage in his emerald eyes, I saw his mouth open like he was scolding me, the other villagers in the room nodded and spoke as well as if agreeing??

What were they talking about I never understood their language. I just say there confused looking at them for eyed as they continued their human ramblings. Man this not hot weather is getting to me, it’s much too cold. I wonder when they’ll let me go I’m sure my clan misses me or they assume I’m dead. 

Without warning I feel them lift off my hat, my one true possession, “NO” I scream in the nether tone as I maul the mans hand and secure my shroom hat back. He backs away in horror, before I know it I’m pinned down by five other villagers.

Stop STOP I say louder and louder this only angers them I think I don’t know, I don’t know their emotions, why are they on me why can’t I move why does he have a knife WHAT ARE THEY SAYING.

My cries of protest are only drowned out by the yelling of the villagers as they pin me down harder, my wrist hurt, my ankles hurt, I can’t breather get off me. I didn’t have enough strength in far too small to take them on far too weak all I can do is bite and get away. 

I feel something grip my tusk no please no, pliers grip one of my tusk harshly. The villager grins as he yanks it out, I let out a deafening scream as he proceeds to do it to the other one. My mouth is full of my warm blood is it blood? Do I bleed why does it hurt so much? Why am I coughing, why am I on my knees. 

Below me a pool of what I assume is my blood test under me, one of the villagers lift up my chin harshly as he sees the pointed shape of my ears.

Monster he says, not normal? What does he mean?   
Isn’t it normal, am I a monster?

They grab me by my head this time as a sharp blade carves into my ear, making them and irregular round shape. I sat there in pain, Why?

My once pointed ears where bleeding, my tusk gone. I was too weak to even look up, their satonic laughter filling my bloody ears. 

Without a seconds hesitation I am thrown back outside into the chaos of their village, why aren’t they targeted, are they one of the same. 

I stand up slowly hitching in a much needed breath, everything hurts. My ears my tusk, why. I try to balance myself against the embers of a house. Light headily I walk to the portal and go through.

Purple filling my vision and the welcoming view of the nether.

The one thing I thought as I stepped forward was, why is everything spinning.

Till the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The ominous swirls of the portal filled my ears as my eyes started to flutter open. 

My ears hurt, my mouth hurt, the dried up blood now caked my face entirely. I felt the top of my head and panicked my hat is gone, the one thing that kept me going now taken from me.

There’s bigger matters at hand though. My tusk though horribly stripped from me will grow back with time. My ears however will remain a jagged circle, ears don’t grow back.

My wrist, ankles, and throat all had a purple tint to them, it was almost enticing how it vaguely mimicked the portal, the portal? So enchanting that it brought pain. 

I hastily got up on shaky legs. Walking back to my clan they’ll help me I’m sure they will. Why wouldn’t they, I’m one of the youngest in the clan they can’t just...they’ll help. 

The encouraging words in my mind were short lived as I arrived at the bastion. A war cry was heard and before I knew it I was face first with nether rack. 

I let out a weak squeal as I feel a hoof digging into my back and a crowd slowly surrounding us. 

I feel my eyes start to water, I can’t I must not show emotions they’ll punish me. I could feel my small body tremble under the hoof.

“You aren’t welcome here” I hear the generals voice boom. Before I could say something my mouth is clamped shut. “A hoglin, no a mere hybrid with no tusk is not welcome here. You look more human than you do hoglin and their kind shant be here!” 

He grips my chin and pulls me towards him, “LEAVE, mere hybrid you are hereby forbidden from entering our bastion, teach her a lesson. Whoever loses thy tuck to a human shall be deemed weak.”

As he announced that I was attacked by my own clan. The punishment, well beating went on for hours leaving me motionless as they threw my small body into the overworld. I looked towards the portal wanting to go back till it was destroyed right in front of me. 

I grimaced, pink eyes staring at the ground, I couldn’t move. Everything hurt, all my training wasted on pure curiosity turning into banishment. 

I take a look towards the village no longer ablaze. They looked to be rebuilding. The fires now gone, and the remaining gathered together getting their wounds tended to by the local chemist. 

I could pass as a villager surely, get help and live off their resources, get stronger. They wouldn’t notice, too many orphans ran amuck scared screaming for their parents. I slowly limped to where they were getting help and surely enough I was bandaged up and put next to the other toddlers. Wide emerald eyes petrified.

They huddled together in small groups, I sat alone. Once sharp ears not jagged hidden under my matted hair. I took a look at myself battered and bruised. Exhaustion slowly took over as I fell into a much needed rest. 

New iron golems were recruited, and walls were added to ensure the village safety. As years go by it is now known as the biggest trade center. Full of explorers looking for a nights rest. Or a hefty bounty at a sharp price.


	4. Gold

The village though now popular wasn’t a good place, before rebuilding they took the kids in taught them the basics and kept them safe as a whole. They supported one another and it was a wholesome community for them.

Once security and safety increased they cared less orphans ran abrupt in the streets stealing what they can to take care of themselves. The villagers thought I’ve never seen them as caring grew more cruel, beating and burning alive those who stole from them. 

With the past two years I lived in this village I learned the language of man, though I haven’t grew accustomed to the temperature. 

I often find myself shaking constantly, due to it not being as warm and welcoming as the nether. I didn’t have a set base to sleep at, I rarely slept at on constantly on the move through the bustling village.

Spending my days pick pocketing the travelers, straying from the warriors. I rarely ever got any money often my pink eyes and the way I was constantly shaking cause them to kick me to the ground, leaving my visions fuzzy. 

I grew to hate my eyes and tusk. They grew back in and once they did I pulled them out again not wanting them to protrude over my lips, it was deemed inhumane.

There was nothing I could do about my eyes, so uncommonly pink. They looked so wrong. The way my small body shook in the warm weather to them. I was a monster.

During winter though, that’s another question. I often find myself immobile for days. I violently shake, feeling myself heat up and go into constant coughing fits. Winter by far was the worst time for me.

I couldn’t steal couldn’t provide for myself, but I’d do anything to survive.

Slowly walking into the crowd, long retched t-shirt under the not so warm potato sack I used as a poncho. I walked into the crowd.

Warriors littered the scene, see as people bask in their presence. Enchanted armor glowing ever so brightly in the night. Various characters, the one standing out was a man no wait, pig?

A piglin? If my eyes didn’t deceive me a piglin with long fearsome tusk protruding proudly. He wore a red cape and a daunting golden crown, whether it was pure piglin instincts or the enchanting gold. I found myself almost needing the crown that stood on his head.

Shakily I bustled through the crowd wanting to get some distance and height from the tall piglin. I climbed up a poll onto the ridges of the many shops that littered the streets.

I sat still as I saw the pig man take a look at the many omniscient potions. Enchanting colors booming, now was my chance. 

I heard the voices tell me no, that it’s dangerous, something about a blood god. But they quickly resided thinking about the amount of money the crown could go for providing food and warmth maybe a way out of here to the nether.

Shaking my head I took a desperate leap off the building grasping my small hand around the crown as I yanked it off his head. Booking it through the crowd. A mere second didnt pass till I felt myself being pulled up.

The crowd went on undisturbed, as the pig man pulled me towards his face about flaring angrily. 

He’s full piglin I thought amazed, staring into his red eyes. His ears, how is a piglin even in this weather, how are they not bothered.

He shook my body, and he still went to yank the crown from my hands. With that small movement, I quickly shimmied out of his grasp running in only a long t-shirt, the cold burning me. 

I heard heavy hoofs behind me, chasing me with an intent to kill. I continued running as much as I could. The cold air bitting me, hitting me. I hesitantly looked behind me hoping I lost him, and saw a bright purple axe being thrown my way, pinning me by my shirt to the wooden wall.

I let out a shallow gasp as I shivered clutching the crown like my life depended on it. The pig man went up to me looking baffled. “Are you gonna hand it back kid, or do I have to cut off those little hands.” I grimaced, shaky hands barely having a tight hold on the crown, but I was cold and this was the only way I could get out of it, this hell, this village.

I thrashed around, trying to loosen my shirts grip on the axe but to no avail. This only angered the pig man causing him to wrap his hand around my neck “GIVE IT NOW” he commanded. I looked at him pupils dilating I shook not only from the cold but from fear. 

Getting small reminiscent flashbacks to the day my ears were cut, the reason I’m here. Fear radiated from my body as I quickly pushed the crown towards him, thinking that there will be another chance to get gold. 

He grunted a warning, as if not understanding that I surrendered, what’s he gonna do to me. I stared at him pink eyes trembling. “Here” I spoke in the nether tone out of pure panic. He stared at me confused and then utter worry. Eyes darting to where my tusk should’ve been. 

I hastily threw the crown into the crowd and saw as he went after it not wanting someone to take what was his. With that I took my shaky hands and ripped my shirt where it was stuck on the axe. I ran hearing distant yelling and eyes staring.

I guess that was enough to alert the crowd as I felt myself get kicked in the ribs, and easily picked up by a villager. I would’ve fought more if I wasn’t so tired and numb. If he was going to kill me, please let in be in the depths of lava.

I heard the pig man huff a thank you. As he carried me like a child, I wasn’t a child, I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp, till I felt warmth, warmth that I’ve never felt in so long the crimson cape covered me. And I found myself snuggling closer to the pig man, not wanting the warmth to leave. 

I didn’t even notice that we entered an Inn. Till I felt the blaring heat, which made me grimace.

Warmth brushed up against my cold skin it felt like fire. It was odd warmth, something I went without for a while. I pushed myself out of the pig mans hands and hastily went into a corner, not wanting to be near him and his golden crown.

“Now hybrid” i bared my small tusk at him, looking more childish than threatening.

“Let me introduce myself I’m technoblade, the blood god and you will work off your debt for putting your orphan mitts on my crown.” He stated. 

I grunted trying to get up but the numbness in my legs made me stay seated, I just glared at him using some of the more mature man language to my biding.

“Fuck off pink bitch.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno POV:))

I didn’t intend to take in a hybrid for child labor, I simply needed more supplies for the empire. I knew full well this child would bring nothing but trouble. She didn’t look any younger if not the same age as Tommy, rather short though standing at roughly 5 foot.

To say I was concerned was an understatement, the hybrid has various scars across her hands and some on her face. Most were burn marks and they weren’t new. The area were her tusk should have been stood empty. The biggest concern was her ears though somewhat healed they looked irregular. A healing potion would only worsen her shaky position. 

She was now curled up into the corner of the motel room. Trying to bare her non existent tusk. She was scared, I knew fear and it rippled off her in waves. 

Though she tried to seem strong it often faltered, her eyes slowed, she would soon pass out due to exhaustion. Now it’s just a waiting game.

It didn’t take long for the hybrid to pass out, with each passing minute you just saw her slowly fall to the sway of sleep. I waited a few minutes to ensure she was passed out till I went to work.

I picked her up and slowly looked over her wounds, not much honestly, she had old burn marks all over her body. The main issue being how skinny she was like a sack of bones. How warm she was as if the nether itself resided on her skin.

She was running a fever probably not used to the over-world temperature yet. Her hair was a matted mess I would have to cut it, I don’t think she would complain, since the jagged lines of her hair showed she hated it long too.

Her tusk though they were still growing? They should’ve already been close to fully grown by her age. I took in their jagged appearance and realized she pulled them out, continuously, this is insane. Her ears, their usually sharp shape now jagged to mimic the round ears of humans. 

After dealing with her hair and patching her up I simply put her down to let her rest. Her fever will stay no matter what I do, the least I do is feed her. And induce a little bit of child labor.

Taking in an orphan, to think the Angel of deaths mindset will come to me too. Though I won’t be as kind and as caring,  
I will train her hard to stand up for herself. To be my protege,  
fitting isn’t it another broken weapon. 

A child forced to grow up too soon, hopefully my acts of help won’t turn you into a weapon too, training under “the blade”, I’ll make sure you’re not a weapon to man.


	6. Chapter 6

When shroom woke up she was covered from head to toe in warmth. The once cold breeze now replaced with the homely warmth of a cabin. 

Wait I don’t remember being in a, I immediately got up hands shaking a tremendous amount. Where am I? Though the warmth was welcoming I knew it was only a matter of time before a serial killer came to murder me. I tried to get up but was only met with the aching of my wounds now covered in bandages. My ears were covered also, almost in a cone type of way.

I would’ve spent more time deciphering where I was until I heard hoofs against rotten wood, without even thinking I pushed myself up and ran towards the door opening it as the cold wind attacked my body. The hoofs pounded louder and I just ran, not thinking about the consequences just running.

My vision blurred and everyone around me turned to darkness my eyes set only on running away, and not the coldness of my feet and the chattering of my teeth. 

I heard the hoofs once more pushing through the crowd, I turn around and see him the pig man snout blazing and red eyes a flaring blaze. He’s mad he’s going to hurt me, my ears he’s going to cut my ears.

As soon as I looked forward it was too late I collided into a villager. Who gripped my hands and held me down. No, no, no let me go please no no. I screamed in the incoherent pig language that came whenever I was in a panic diminishing the incoherent looks I got from passer buys. And focused lowly on the hands that gripped me. 

The villagers hands were covered in blood, my blood he’s hurting me, he’s pushing me down and cutting my ears yanking my tusk out, and it hurts it hurts. I don’t even realize I’m shaking or even crying for that matter I’m just focused on the burning of his hands on my skin it hurts when he grabs me. 

I don’t even realize when clawed hands pick me up eloping me into the endless red cape. I’m still shaking as I feel the man walk away, he hurt me he hurt me he hurt me. He’s next to me, they’re next to me and they’re staring at me with those green eyes terrorizing me. I grip on to the pig mans shirt. “Mister blade, why are those men following us with knives” I don’t want them here why are they here. 

I feel the pig man tense up as he slowly pushes me closer to him telling me it’s alright that they’ll leave soon. Those words provided comfort but not enough to stop my incoherent shaking. 

As much as I gripped onto his shirt it wasn’t enough to stop the pulsing voices telling me to run, telling me to hide. It didn’t stop me from seeing them, the men that hurt me, it didn’t stop my ears from burning my tusk from itching. Some mild comfort couldn’t take m away from the fact that I was utterly terrified. Of green eyes that slowly stripped me causing pain wherever they touched. Thoughts now set ablaze in my head full of worry and fear, a slight comfort from the pig mans gown extinguished the flames just a bit, is it even safe to be with him. He could hurt me, but he saved me from the mans grasps. Maybe if I listen if I’m obedient he won’t hurt me. I’ll be safe.

Even in the warmth of the pig mans temporary home I was still shaking. Shaking my self out of his grasp I ran to my corner wrapping my hands around myself trying to emit warmth to my frozen body. The pig man just stared in utter confusion or pity? What did pity look like is that a look someone could give. 

Out of no where the pig man threw a brown sweater at me, some jeans and shoes. “It won’t help as much since your half piglin, but it will ensure than you don’t get frostbite when your out helping me get supplies.” 

I just beamed a somewhat confused look on my face as I gripped the cloth items and ran into a closet, changing as quickly as I could, admiring how I didn’t feel as cold inside anymore. I still shook a bit but that’s because the piglin in me can’t stand the temperatures of the overwolrd. No matter how warm.

The piglins eyes softened, “well you better rest up today, tomorrow we’ll start training I can have you scream in every villagers face that simply grabs you.” 

I grimaced when he said that, the green eyed men are bad, anything involving green is bad. But with him looking like a man of war that didn’t apply to him in the slightest. I was pushed out of thought when he pushed a vile of something- pink almost red, in front of me. “Drink it’ll help” he said. I didn’t want to anger him so I drank all of it quickly, the liquid warmed my body and sent tingling sensations over every wound, surely enough the shaking stopped as well and I didn’t feel as cold. I looked at him in disbelief and just utter shock and wonder. I gave him a small nod instead of talking it would annoy him soon and I’m still not sure if I trust him yet, I still don’t fully know his intentions. 

The next day I soon learned to wake up in patterns, wake up try and hold down some food that isn’t raw, and intense training lessons with sir blade himself. 

Though I could never fully beat him let alone get a hit in on him, it was nice to actually do some training that didn’t involve pain, he didn’t hurt me he guided me and taught me right. I found myself growing fond of techno, not pig man, not the blade, but techno my mentor.

He helped me grow, he helped the shaking feeling thing leave me finally. With his help and effort of teaching me how to hold a sword and shoot a bow. With due time I grew faster wittier, as if I were soaring with every jab of my sword or quiver of my bow.

I felt alive, it felt as if the sword I held was apart of my every being. Swinging it felt rhythmic as I swayed with its every strike, as it’s almost guarantee of death. The sword that brought pain and death became an add on to my somber symphony.


End file.
